Mimpi buruk!
by SoraShieru
Summary: Ciel kena haid! Beneran gak tuh?


**Aloha~  
>Ada cerita baru loh! *gak ada yang nanya*<br>Yaudahlah! langsung aja...**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji beserta charanya punya Yana Toboso! T^T**

**Genre: Humor/ Parody.**

**Rated: Umm... K+ mungkin?**

**Summary: Ciel kena haid! Beneran gak tuh?**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU aja deh..., typo, gaje, abal, nista, bejat, DLL pokoknya!**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, sang butler memasuki kamar tuan mudanya. Layaknya hari-hari biasa, dia membuka gorden yang ada di kamar tuannya dan membangunkannya, "Tuan, sudah pagi. Anda harus segera bangun." Ciel menggeliat sebentar lalu diam. Nama panjang Ciel itu Ciel Phantomhive loh!<p>

"5 menit lagi..." Ciel berkata dengan pelan ke butlernya. Sebastian mendesah pelan. Eh? Yang lain tentu tau kan nama lengkapnya Sebastian? Kalau nggak tau kukasih tau deh... Sebastian Michaelis!

"Haaah... Tidak bisa tuan..." Ciel yang dari tadi nggak berhenti bergerak lalu bangun dan jalan ke kamar mandi, "Anda mau ke mana tuan?"

Ciel berbalik sebentar dan.., "Mau ke kamar mandi lah!" Sebastian melebarkan matanya, bukan melebarkan kebunnya.

'Tuanku sudah besar... Hiks!' Kata Sebastian dalam hati, 'Eh? Apa ini merah-merah?' Sebastian melihat kasur tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Ciel duduk-Coret-berdiri di depan WC tentunya.

'Currrr'

Ciel membuang air seninya secara khidmat. Saking khidmatnya, waktu air seninya hampir habis dia bergetar (?)

'Flush...'

Dia menekan tombol flush dan membersihkan 'adik' miliknya. Saat dia hendak membersihkan 'adik'nya, dia merasa ada yang janggal, "Kok merah ya?"

Dia melihat celana dalamnya dan.., "Me... Merahhh!" Seluruh celananya terkena noda merah loh...

Apakah noda merah itu?

Yuk, kita cari tahu!

** .**_**Red**_** ~Merah~ **_**Red.**_

"Ja... Jangan-jangan..." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya. Takut bilangnya, "Aku kena haid? TIDAAAAAK! Aku ini laki-laki! Hentikan pikiran nistamu Ciel Phantomhive!" Sebastian yang mendengar teriakan itu tentu saja langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tuan muda!"

Sebastian membuka pintunya dan mendapati Ciel sedang memegang sebuah celana dalam yang ada noda merahnya.

"Tu... Tuan! Anda menyakiti diri anda sendiri?" Sebastian mendekati Ciel yang sebentar lagi mau...

"UWAAAAAAA!" Teriak?

"Ketok dulu sebelum masuk butler mesuuuum!" Ciel berteriak tepat di wajah Sebastian. Sampai-sampai ludahnya muncrat 1-2 tetes tuh!

Sebastian langsung lari keluar kamar mandi. Ciel mukanya jadi merak karena diliatin celana dalamnya yang ada noda merah itu.

Karena merasa ada yang mengintipnya dari luar jendela kamar mandi, Ciel membuka jendela kamar mandinya dan...

Aduh! Mampus dah gue!

Dia melihat author lagi megang handycam dan ngumpul di depan jendela kamar mandi Ciel bersama teman-temannya yang bejat itu.

"Ka... Kabuuuur!" Serombongan orang bejat kabur.

Author juga ikut looh...

Ciel yang makin geram jadi berteriak sebesar-besarnya, "Wuaaaaa!" Sebastian yang mau masuk ke kamar mandi -Lagi- sempat dihentikan Ciel dengan cara melempar sabun ke arah Sebastian.

"Jangan masuk bego!"

Ciel terpaksa memakai baju sendiri karena malu nanti Sebastian liat celana dalamnya yang kena noda merah itu dan bukti kalau dia...

Halangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel bekerja dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Karena itu dia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Padahal dia udah pakai celana dalam 5 lapis loh!

Secara tidak sengaja, Ciel menekan tombol ON di remote tv bobroknya.

"Anti kerut! Anti bocor! Charm body fit! Chaaaarmm!" Iklan pembalut yang sering dinyanyikan di tv itu terdengar di kuping Ciel.

Ciel melihat iklan itu sebentar, "Apa itu... Untuk orang haid ya?" Tanya Ciel polos

Tanpa basa-basi, Ciel memanggil Sebastian dan menyuruhnya membeli pembalut merek tersebut.

"Untuk apa tuan?"

"Sudah, diam! Belikan saja! Cepat!"

"Yes. my lord!" Sebastian langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan tuannya. Sialnya, saat keluar ada kulit pisang di depan pintu dan Sebastian terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya.

'Syuuut!'

'Gubrakkkk!'

Yah... Ciel sih hanya menunggu saja...

30 detik...

45 detik...

1 me-

"Ini tuan!" Sebastian sudah berdiri di depan Ciel dengan tampang berantakan. Ciel tidak memperdulikannya. Dia langsung mengambil bungkus itu dan lari ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar, sambil ngos-ngosan Ciel membuka plastiknya, "Hosh... Hosh... Ini dia!"

Tapi, tunggu dulu...

Bukankah Ciel tidak tahu cara memakainya?

"Aduh! Cara pakai benda ini gimana ya?" Ciel menepuk jidatnya. Aduh Ciel! Harusnya kamu tanya dulu cara pakainya! Sama siapa kek...

"Auuuthooorrr! Cara pakainya gimanaaaa?" Weits, rupanya si cebol Ciel malah manggil author. Mentang-mentang author perempuan Ciel manggil author? Cih!

"Huh... Caranya begini nih... Pertama dibuka bungkusnya lalu... Bla bla bla" Author ngejelasin cara-cara pakai pembalut itu.

"Ngerti?" Tanya author. Memastikan apakah Ciel ngerti apa nggak.

"Ngerti sih ngerti tapi... Aku ini cowok! Cara pemakaiannya beda dong!" Kata Ciel.

"ITU MAH DL!" Teriak author frustasi.

Ciel yang ditinggalin author hanya bisa diam menatap pembalutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ciel memakainya secara asal-asalan.

1 jam kemudian... Lama banget!

'Eng ing eeeeng!'

Horeeee! Woooohoooo! Ciel bisa pakai pembalutnya! Author turut berduka cita deh! (?)

Eh, rasanya 'adik' Ciel yang sudah dipakaikan pembalut mirip sesuatu... Tapi apa ya?

"Rasanya kok kayak hot dog ya?" Ya! Tepat sekali Ciel! Mirip hot dog! Kamu pintar deh!

"Pfffft... Bwahaha!" Ups! Author ketawanya berlebihan! Ciel jadi malu+marah deh!

Sekali lagi...

Aduh! Mampus dah gue!

Ciel ke sini dan...

'Bak!'

'Buk!'

"Uuuukh... Author dipukul sampai benjol nih... Daripada gigit pensil, mending gigit mintz... Eh! Salah! Daripada author kena pukul lagi, mending lanjutin lagi ceritanya!" Author yang kapok dipukul Ciel ngelanjutin ceritanya lagi.

** .**_**Red**_** ~Merah~ **_**Red.**_

Pulang dari alamnya author, Ciel memanggil Sebastian untuk membuatkan teh. Pembalutnya? Masa bodo ah! #Plak!

"Sebastiannnn! Bikinin teh!"

"Nggak mau!" Sebastian entah kenapa hari ini enggak mau bikin teh. Males kali ya?

Ciel langsung kena penyakit yang namanya stroke karena mendengar perkataan Sebastian tadi. Author sih... Malas bangunin Ciel. Jadi, ceritanya sampai sini dulu ya? Da~

(Readers: Bangunin dia sekarang juga! *Mengang pisau daging*)

(Author: Hiiiy! Iya iya!)

Eiiits! Karena author diancam readers, ceritanya nggak jadi selesai! Tapi, sebelum itu kita bangunin Ciel yoook!

Mohon dibantu ya! Mohon dibantu ya! Mohon dibanting ya! #Plak! Sim sala bim jadi apa! Prok prok prok!

-Ting!-

Luar biasa! Penyakitnya Ciel hilang dalam sekejap! Dia juga jadi bangun! Makasih ya!

"Tuaaaan~ Tidak baik loh duduk di sinii..." Kata Sebastian dengan gayanga yang sok imut sambil pegang troli teh.

Ciel bangun lalu duduk di kursinya lagi, "Oi Sebastian, kalau kubilang aku ini haid kamu percaya nggak?"Entah kesurupan apa tapi Ciel malah nanyain hal yang begituan.

"Tentu saja tuan." Kata Sebastian dengan santai.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya anda memang haid kan? Saya liat ada noda merah di kasur anda tadi pagi. Tapi saya diam saja"Sebastian ngorek tambang terus nyari harta karun yang pada akhirnya dibuang. Sedangkan Ciel nundukin kepala.

'Aih! Malu aku!' Kata Ciel dalam hati sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Terserahlah! Mana tehku?" Ciel meminta teh yang ada di troli yang dibawa Sebastian itu.

Sebastian malah diam, "Oi! Kok diam? Sini tehnya!" Ciel memintanya sekali lagi. Ingat! SEKALI LAGI!

Sebastian masih diam loh, tapi kali ini jarinya menunjuk ke arah Ciel, "Itu air apa tuan? Yang ada di bawah anda..."

Ciel melihat air yang ditunjuk Sebastian, warnanya? Merah dong... Apa lagi?

Tunggu, kalau warna merah berarti...

"Waaa! Bocornya kok berlebihan giniiii?" Ciel lari-lari ke sana ke mari. Dari belakang, keliatan pantatnya warna merah.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu! Saya lap dulu pantat anda!" Terjadilah kejar-kejaran kayak di film India itu looh... Chaiyya Chaiyya~

.

.

.

"Uwaaa!" Ciel terbangun dari mimpi burket-coret-buruknya.

Peluh menetes dari ujung jidatnya... Oh! Beneran deh! Author sok puitis banget!

Bagaimana tidak? Kalau seorang laki-laki haid, itu adalah mimpi teramat buruk baginya!

'Tok tok'

"Masuk" Kata Ciel pelaaaaaaan kali.

"Lho? Anda sudah bangun tuan?" Tanya butler bejat, mesum, nista, yang masuk ke kamar Ciel, itu Sebastian loh...

Ciel melihat ke arah kamera yang author gunakan untuk nyorot Ciel dari awal sampai akhir.

"Dada! Kalau bisa kita jumpa lagi di lain waktu ya!" Kata Ciel menutup cerita. Padahal author pengen nutup ceritanya sendiri tapi... Kali ini enggak apa-apa deh...

** xxXThe EndXxx**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N(Boleh nggak?): Yey! Cerita gaje udah kelar! Semoga aja ceritanya menarik bagi siapa yang baca!**

**Udah ah... Mendingan...**

** Mind to review?**


End file.
